L'enferà deux
by Kimiko-Aisawa
Summary: Naruto est dans un centre de redressement! Sa vie est insupportable et il veut en finir... SasuXNaru
1. Chapter 1

Un silence impressionnant régnait ce qui était étrange surtout dans un dortoir de garçons à 21h00. Cependant il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quel dortoir. Nous sommes dans un centre de redressements. Les enfants se trouvant ici sont accusés de devenir de potentiel délinquants. Filmé 24h/24 ces jeunes n'ont aucun moment de répit. Il en est de même pour els filles. Plus tard dans la nuit, vers une heure du matin, le calme fut rompu.

« Tous debout et en rang dans la cour !! »

Un général venait d'entrer dans les dortoirs. A peine avait il parlé que ses paroles furent exécutés. Une quinzaine de jeunes hommes se levèrent et se mirent en rand à l'extérieur. L'air état glacial. Un des jeunes, âgé de14 ans, grelottait. Il ne supportait pas le froid. Un des surveillants l'aperçu. Il le tira alors brutalement.

« Uzumaki pourquoi tremblez vous ? »

Le jeune homme, blond comme les blés, ne répondit pas. Il savait que de toute façon il allait être couvert de honte. Il préféra donc se taire pour ne pas aggraver son cas. Devant son silence le surveillant lui envoya une claque magistrale et lui ordonna ensuite de se remettre dans le rang. Les garçons durent ensuite exécuté 20 tours suivit de 100 pompes pendant que els jeunes filles devaient faire des abdos. Naruto n'en pouvait plus. Il allait s'écrouler. Au bout de 50 pompes ses forces l'abandonnaient et sa respiration devenait difficile. Le jeune Uzumaki était atteint de problèmes respiratoires. Tout effort physique important lui donnait énormément de mal à respirer. A la 70eme pompes il s'effondra, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Un surveillant s'approcha de lui et le frappa une nouvelle fois et lui ordonna de recommencer. A 5 heures ils retournaient dans leurs chambres sans un mot et durent ensuite se lever à 7 heurs du matin. Cela faisait 5 mois que la vie état ainsi faite pour Naruto. Il avait été envoyé ici car son sourire constant laissé entendre à ses tuteurs qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Mais en vérité ce n'était qu' »un sourire innocent. Mais il n'avait pas été comprit et pour le blond c'était désormais l'enfer. Il ne pouvait plus être tranquille. De plus ayant une santé fragile il peinait énormément et se faisait corriger sans cesse par la manière forte. Depuis quelques jours Naruto voulait en finir, il voulait sortir d'ici et il ne connaissait qu'une seule solution : la mort. Il devait mourir et ainsi plus jamais il n'aurait à endurer tout ça, il pourrait dormir sans crainte, à jamais. Son esprit serait enfin libre et il pourrait enfin partir loin dans ses rêves les plus profonds sans être sans cesse déranger. Il savait comment s'y prendre pour éviter les caméras qui surveillaient constamment le centre. Il avait sa propre idée l'a dessus. Il sortit donc du dortoir et s'accrocha habilement à la lampe de plafond. Il passa ainsi de l'une à l'autre et finit par atterrir dans une salle non filmé. Naruto connaissait bien cette salle. Il y avait souvent été tiré de force et humiliait. Il s'approcha ensuite du centre de la pièce. Il enleva son T-shirt et le noua en faisant une sorte de corde qu'il accrocha à la lampe. Il monta alors sur une chaise et passa sa tête dans la corde. C'était assez ironique de se tué dans la pièce ou vous avez subi les pires humiliation. Cette pièce que vous redoutez tant. D'ailleurs Naruto ne voulait pas venir ici mais c'était la seule pièce non filmé où il pouvait disparaître sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Il poussa alors un long soupir et vit voler la chaise pour se retrouver suspendu dans le vide.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les reviews !! Le chapitre est vite en ligne car déjà écrit amis là je risque de ralentir désolé !!!

« Il est mort, c'est finit !! »

Les médecins étaient formels, pas un souffle de vie ne se trouvait encore dans son corps. Le corps frêle de l'enfant du emmené devant les yeux ébahis et triste des autres gamins de cet enfer. Les surveillants en profitèrent pour dire aux enfants que cette personne était faible. C'état le troisième suicide depuis 2 ans et à chaque fois els gérants en profitaient pour bourrer le crâne des enfants comme quoi les gens qui se donnaient la mort n'étaient que des faibles et des moins que rien. Il était quatre heures du matin les enfants furent donc renvoyé dans leurs dortoirs. Un garçon profita cependant de cette agitation pour s'éclipser. Bien que la sécurité était maximum le jeune homme savait très bien qu'après ce genre d'évènements les post de surveillance étaient déserté et que personne ne remarquerait sa disparition au moins pas avant deux heures. Ce qui lui laissait un peu de temps. Il se rendit dans une salle qu'il connaissait bien. Il savait que là bas il n'y avait aucune caméra ce qui assurerait sa tranquillité. Il poussa doucement la porte et entendit un bruit. Il ferma rapidement la porte et se retourna vivement. Il vit alors un corps suspendu dans le vide. Il reconnut immédiatement la personne. Son coeur battit plus vite mais il essaya de rester calme. La personne avait perdu connaissance. Il monta alors sur la table et enleva délicatement le corps de la corde. Il descendit de son perchoir et allongea la personne sur le sol. Il prit ensuite son pouls, il était en vie. Le brun poussa un soupir de soulagement. Son rythme cardiaque se calma peu à peu. Il s'assit près du corps du blond et le regarda en attendant qu'il se réveille. Il le contempla plutôt. Son visage d'ange, son corps si parfait, comme un être aussi magnifique avait il pu atterrir dans les abîmes les plus profond de l'enfer ? Il du attendre une bonne demi-heure puis Naruto, son ange blond ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il regarda affolé autour de lui, ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébène, Sasuke. Naruto ne comprenait pas, il devrait être mort, il c'était pendu ! Alors pourquoi était-il encore dans cet enfer ? Pourquoi sentait il encore le contact du sol si froid et si dur ? Le blond s'assit et regard le brun d'un air interrogateur. Et avant même qu'il n'ait pu prononcer la moindre phrase, qu'il n'ait pu poser la moindre question Sasuke prit la parole ? Sa voix était clame et ne laissait transparaître aucun sentiment.

« Tu te demandes ce que tu fais encore là n'est ce pas ? Et bien quand je suis arrivé tu étais suspendu à cette corde et je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir ! Je sais c'est pas cool ici mais dans trois mois c'est preuve finale et si tu la réussi tu pourras quitter cette prison pour de bon !! Alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux que tu tiennes jusque là !! »

Sasuke avait du mal à paraître neutre. Il avait du mal à cacher ses sentiments pourtant il savait qu'il ne devait pas montrer se sentiments. Il en dit rien de plus. Il ne fit que regarder Naruto. Il attendit une réaction de sa part. Le blond se remit sur pied et sans un mot s'approcha de la fenêtre. Sasuke le suivit du regard. Le blond prit alors la parole en essayant de ne pas craquer, de ne pas pleurer.

« Je ne tiendrais pas ! Ici c'est pire que l'enfer ! Je n'arriverais jamais cet examen et je devrais rester ici encore et encore !!! C'est un combat trop dur pour moi, comme le disent les autres je suis trop faible !! »

Une larme perla alors sur sa joue. Il n'avait pas réussi à tout contenir. Il avait été obligé de se lâcher. C'était tellement difficile. Sasuke se leva alors et se dirigea vers Naruto. Il essuya la petite larme et le prit dans ses bars. Il le garda tout contre lui. Il 'ne pouvait plus de le voir souffrir sans agir. Il lui murmura ensuite doucement à l'oreille.

« Tu tiendras Naru-chan ! Je te protégerais et tu sortiras de cet enfer ! Je te le promets !! »

Naruto ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait d'abord était surpris par cet étreinte mais finalement il se sentait en sécurité dans les bars du brun alors il se laissa faire. Puis les deux jeunes garçons s'embrassèrent tendrement. Un instant de douceur dans un monde de brutes !!


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour les reviews !!! J'ai essayé de faire plus long !!! Bonne lecture !

Sasuke et Naruto étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Le blondinet sentait la douce odeur du brun. Cette odeur qu'il avait longtemps appréciait sans pouvoir s'en approcher. Car depuis toujours Naruto était attiré par Sasuke. Il le voyait chaque jour, sa démarche sereine, sa peau si blanche… Le blond l'admirait mais il ne savait rien de lui. Il ne savait pas qui il était et pourquoi il se trouvait ici. Il avait essayait de trouver des informations sur l'Uchiha mais impossible. Les seuls moments où il pouvait adresser la parole à quelqu'un personne ne sacrait rien sur lui. Le kitsune se trouvait donc dans les bras d'une personne énigmatique. Mais il ne se souciait guère de ce détail. Il avait désormais trouvé une roche sur laquelle s'appuyer, une épaule sur laquelle pleurait. Il avait trouvé du réconfort, enfin il avait trouvé quelqu'un qu pourrait l'aider à supporter cet enfer. Il avait désormais l'envie de vivre. Il voulait survivre et réussir l'épreuve de fin d'année et enfin une fois libre il partirait loin de ses tuteurs et loin d'ici avec son chéri. Il espérait que Sasuke lui aussi avait le même rêve mais comment savoir ? On ne pouvait rien lire sur le visage impassible de l'Uchiha !

Soudain Sasuke dégagea lentement Naruto de son corps et le teint pas les épaules. Il lui adressa ensuite un sourire. Le cœur de Naruto s'affola. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le brun sourire. Il l'avait observait et ne 'lavait jamais vu sourire à part d'un sourire narquois, mais là c'était un sourire tendre qui trônait sur les lèvres de l'Uchiha. Naruto rendit son sourire au brun Puis Ils s'attrapèrent la main. Il était tard et s'ils ne rendraient pas rapidement dans la chambre il risquaient d'avoir de gros ennuies. Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers la porte de la petite salle main dans la main. Sasuke prit soin de rendre son T-shirt à Naruto qui jusque là était suspendu au plafond et le blond était torse nu. On pouvait apercevoir une pointe de rouge sur les joues de l'Uchiha quand il regarda le torse de Naruto. Enfin les deux garçons sortirent discrètement de la salle. Sasuke connaissait les points morts des caméras et il aida Naruto à passer par ses endroits. Ils entrèrent ensuite discrètement dans la salle. Ils étaient épuisés. Naruto insista pour que Sasuke dorme avec lui. Il ne voulait pas quitter son brun. Ils s'allongèrent donc tous les deux dans le lit du blond qui se blottit tout contre Sasuke. Ils s'endormirent ensuite doucement.

Le matin se levait document sur le centre. Un rayon de soleil passa par la fenêtre sans rideau de la chambre des garçons. On entendait des petits oiseaux chantaient. On aurait dit une petite colonie de mômes bien sages. Cependant quelque chose vint troubler ce tableau si mignon. Un surveillant entra dans le dortoir et hurla.

« Tout le mon debout et plus….. »

Mais il se stoppa net au milieu de sa phrase. Il voyait dans un lit deux jeunes garçon dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il en resta bouche bée puis hurla aux autres de sortir. Il attrapa ensuite les cheveux du blond et les tire. Il el fit lever. Naruto se réveilla horrifiait. Ils n'avaient pas pensé au fait que si les surveillants les trouvaient ensemble ça allait chauffé. Le surveillant tira Naruto vers la porte et appela un de ses collèges qui attrapa Sasuke. Ils les traînèrent ensuite vers le bureau du chef. Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent. Ils savaient très bien que ça allait barder pour eux. Quand on vous emmène dans le bureau du chef ce n'est jamais pour une promenade de santé. C'est toujours quand il y a un gros problème ou alors que vous êtes excellent mais dans le cas des deux amoureux c'était la première option.

Les deux surveillants toquèrent à la porte et une voix grave leur répondit. Il entrèrent alors tirant les deux adolescents qu'ils jetèrent à terre. Le chef demanda alors la raison de ce dérangement. Le surveillant qui avait surprit les deux garçons prit la parole.

« -Ce matin alors que j'entrait dans le dortoirs des garçons pour les réveiller j'ai trouvé ces deux là dans le même lit, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, chef !!

-Intéressant !! Et que faisiez vous dans le même lit jeunes hommes ?? »

Sasuke et Naruto se regardèrent. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Ils n'allient tout de même pas avouer qu'ils s'aimaient. Le brun réfléchi alors à tout vitesse. C'est lui qui se trouvait dans le lit de Naruto. Il inventa alors une excuse aussi vite que possible. Il se leva d'abord et s'inclina légèrement.

« Tout est de ma faute !! Je suis somnambule !! Il m'arrive de me lever en pleine nuit et de me retrouver dans des endroits que je ne connais pas !! »

Sasuke resta ainsi incliné. Il espérait que le chef croirait son explication. Elle était improvisée et un peu étrange. Mais bon il avait toujours le droit de rêvé non ? Il y eu un grand silence. On entendait le bruit des chaussures dans la cour. Soudain le chef se mit à rire. Il riait aux éclats. Personne ne comprenait vraiment pourquoi. Puis le chef stoppa son rire et lança un regard foudroyant à Sasuke.

« Ton excuse je n'y croit pas mais je n'ai aucune preuve du contraire !! Alors je vous laisse partir mais croyez moi au moindre faux as je vous mets en isolement !! Je ne vous renverrai pas non car c'est ce que vous voulez mais je ne vous lâcherez pas d'une semelle !! Sur ce retournez dans la cours et tenez vous à carreaux. Vous deux emmenez les !! »

Les deux surveillants emmenèrent alors les deux garçons dans la cour. Il els firent se mettrent en rang et une nouvelle journée d'épreuve commença. Les pompes, les abdos, les tractions, tout y passait. Enfin vint l'heure du déjeuner. Pendant une heure les élèves peuvent manger et parler. C'était le seul moment de la journée où ils peuvent communiquer entre eux. Les deux amoureux s'assirent à une table. Ils mangèrent tranquillement quand Naruto posa une question à son brun chéri XD.

« Sasuke pourquoi tu es ici ? Tu es un garçon génial, pas violent alors pourquoi tu te retrouves dans un enfer pareil ? Qui as décidé de te mettre ici ?? »

Le brun resta silencieux. Il n'avait jamais parlé de son passé à qui que ce soit. Personne ci, hors mis le chef, savait la raison de son arrivée. Il n'aimait pas se rappeler certains souvenirs pourtant il ne pouvait rien cacher à son amour.

Comme pour mettre Sasuke à l'aise, Naruto lui attrapa doucement la amin. Il la retira rapidement car un surveillant s'approchait mais son geste laissait comprendre qu'il pouvait parler sans crainte, que jamais rien ne sortirait de la bouche du blond. Sasuke poussa un long soupir. Il toussa légèrement puis ouvrit la bouche. Il avait du mal à parler mais il devait le faire, pour le blond.

« Eh bien… »

Fin du troisième chapitre !!! niark niark !!


	4. Chapter 4

Raconter son histoire… Sasuke ne l'avait jamais fait. Il était toujours resté secret et n'avait jamais tenté de communiquer. Pourtant cette fois c'était différent. Naruto lui inspirait la confiance et il brûlait d'envie de tout lui répéter, de lui raconter cette vie, sa vie. Seulement une boule était toujours présente dans son estomac. I leva la tête s'apprêtant à renoncer quand il croisa le sourire et le regard du blond. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il reprit confiance.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer, déclara t-il, je pense qu'il faut que je retourne loin dans le temps, lorsque j'avais à peine 6 ans. A cet âge j'étais dans un pensionnat car mes parents pensaient que c'était mieux pour moi. Mon grand frère, Itachi, lui était dans une grande école. A l'époque j'étais un souriant et souvent coursé par les filles. »

A ce moment Naruto explosa de rire. Malheureusement un surveillant mécontent que le blond fasse autant de bruit le frappa d'un coup sec à la tête.

« -Aie !! Bon continue Sasuke je t'écoute

-Bref ! Tout se passait pour le mieux. Je venais juste de me faire un ami. Il s'appelait Gaara. Il avait les yeux verts et les cheveux rouge éclatant. Nous étions très liés et un jour… nous nous sommes embrassés. Nous avions 9 ans. Quand mes parents ont appris la nouvelle ils étaient fous de rage e m'ont retiré du pensionnat. Quelques années plus tard j'ai recroisé Gara. Je voulais rester avec lui. Mais quand mon frère nous a découvert il est devenu fou et à tué Gaara. »

Sasuke prit une grande inspiration. On voyait qu'une mince couche d'eau se formait sur ses yeux. Naruto lui attrapa alors la main pour le réconforter et aussi l'encourager à continuer. Le brun reprit alors son récit.

« Itachi fut donc emprisonné pour meurtre et mes parents me rendirent coupable de ça. Ils disaient que j'avais ruiné la vie de mon frère et que je ne méritais pas de vivre. Ils m'ont donc envoyé ici pour que j'apprenne la bonne conduite. »

Avant que Naruto n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit pour réconforter le brun un surveillant arriva et les sépara pour un contact trop poussé car depuis le début Naruto tenait la main de Sasuke. Il les envoya donc faire plusieurs tours de cours. Comme d'habitude.

Durant toute la journée Naruto tenta e parler à Sasuke pour l'aider à surmonter tout ça mais hélas chaque tentative se révéla être un échec. Il arrivait juste à apercevoir la silhouette sombre de son ami. Malgré tout il réussi à glisser un mot au jeune homme. Il lui donnait rendez vous dans la salle où il avait faillit se pendre. Là ils seraient tranquille et pourraient discuter tranquillement sans risquer d'être surveillé. L'absence de caméra dans cette pièce était un gros avantage.

Le soir même donc vers minuit les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans la salle de leur rencontre. Sasuke ne prononça pas un mot et s'assit sur une chaise. Naruto s'approcha alors de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

« -Sasuke je ne veux pas que tu sois triste !! Tuas passé une phase difficile mais maintenant nous sommes ensemble et plus rien ne nous ferra de mal, plus rien ne nous empêchera d'être heureux !! Tu comprends !! Je serai toujours là !! Je te sauverais comme tu l'as fait pour moi !!

-Naru-chan, je t'aime ! »

Sasuke ne dit rien de plus puis il s'enfouit dans le cou de Naruto. Il allait ensuite chercher ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Naruto ne protesta pas et se laissa faire. Il se relevèrent puis s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Mais cette fois ils voulaient aller plus loin. Naruto ôta alors le T-shirt e Sasuke et commença à l'embrasser sur le torse. Il descendit vers son bassin. Sasuke poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Mais soudain la prote s'ouvrit à la volé et un surveillant alluma la lumière. Il vit alors les deux jeunes hommes dans une situation plus que gênante. Le surveillant attrapa alors Naruto et lui envoya un coup qui le projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sasuke se rua alors sur l'homme mais il subit le même sort que le blond. Une alerte fut alors sonnée et plusieurs personnes débarquèrent dans la salle. Ils attrapèrent Naruto et Sasuke et les emmenèrent chacun dans une salle différente. Ils firent interrogés pendant des heures. Ils voulaient savoir qui était le responsable. Mais les deux garçons s'accusaient eux même. Le directeur décida alors qu'ils seraient tous els deux punis amis il voulu punir plus sévèrement l'Uchiha. En effet vu ce qui était marqué dans son dossier il le soupçonné plus.

Naruto de son côté fut condamné à des coups de fouet. Le jeune blond fut roué de coup pendant des heures entières. Il fut ensuite jeté dans un cachot. Il avait le dos et les épaules broyées. Il se sentait mal et avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt se casser en deux. Il attendit un long moment seul dans le noir. Il entendait des hurlements en haut. Il était sûr que c'était ceux de Sasuke. Des larmes ruisselèrent alors sur ses joues. Il entendit alors un hurlement encore plus effrayant que les autres.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!! LACHEZ MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!! NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO »

Naruto se leva brusquement. C'était forcément Sasuke. Il entendit ensuite un gros Boum puis plus rien. Il faisait les cent pas dans sa cellule. Il n'en pouvait plus il fallait qu'il revois son amant. Il savait qu'il souffrait en ce moment et l'idée qu'il ne puisse rien faire lui glaçait le sang. Il voulait hurler et courir pour rejoindre Sasuke maos c'était impossible.

Enfin après plusieurs heures la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit enfin. Quelqu'un balança alors Sasuke presque inerte dedans. Naruto s'approcha de lui et vit que ses vêtements étaient déchirés et qu'il avait pleuré car un long sillon se formait sur ses joues. Le blond tira Sasuke jusqu'au mur et le prit dans es bras.

« Sasuke, qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait !! Mon Dieu qu'est ce qu'il t'on fait !! »

Naruto était en larme il ne comprenait pas. Soudain il sentit le brun tremblait. Il tremblait et s'accroché désespérément à Naruto. Puis au bout d'un moment il articula entre deux sanglots.

« Naruto… Le directeur il c'est approché de moi… il a dit que je n'était qu'une fillette apeurée… Et après... il… il m'a violé !!! »

Fin du chapitre 4 ! Reviews ? Désolé pour le retard mais bon j'étais occupée !!


	5. Chapter 5

Après une absence plus que longue voilà le 5ème chapitre !! Enjoy !!

A cette révélation le cœur du blond manqua un battement. Naruto ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi faire. Son ange noir venait de lui révélait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Comment cet affreux homme avait il pu faire du mal à Sasuke ? Une lueur de haine s'alluma alors dans le regard azur et doux du jeune homme. Il allait venger son âme sœur. Oh oui il allait se venger. Il allait faire subir au directeur un châtiment encore pire. Sa vengeance serait terrible. Mais pour l'instant il avait dans les bras l'Uchiha, qui tremblait de tout son être. Naruto le porta alors délicatement et le dépose sur l'espèce de lit qui trônait dans al cellule. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une planche de bois sur laquelle était posée un drap et une couverture déchirée et trouée. Naruto enveloppa Sasuke de la couverture. Ce dernier ne réagissait pas. Il se roula même en boule tel un enfant. Il était tétanisé. Le blond ne supportait pas ce spectacle mais pour l'instant il n'avait pas le choix. Il décida alors de s'allonger tout contre son amour. Il le cala contre son torse. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de sommeil. Et doucement, sans un mot les deux être tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

Le sommeil de Naruto fut sans rêve. Mais celui de Sasuke peuplé de cauchemars. Le brun revoyait cette scène horrible. Elle repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Il tentait de se réveiller, de sortir mais c'était impossible. Il était bloqué dans son rêve. Il était comme condamné à revivre cette scène. Mais enfin il se réveilla. En sursaut et dégoulinant de sueur. Il vit alors son ange blond dormir paisiblement à côté de lui. Ce qui lui arracha un petit sourire. Il se leva ensuite et regarda un peu plus autour de lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Sasuke essayait de faire abstraction de tout ce qui c'était passé la veille. Il essayait d'oublier. Il ignorait la douleur qui le lancinait à différentes parties de son corps. Le brun se refusait de revoir ne serait ce qu'une seule fois de plus ces images.

Soudain Sasuke entendit de petits gémissements. Ils provenaient de Naruto. Il s'approcha de ce dernier qui commençait à se réveiller. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua le sang séché sur son T-shirt. Doucement il le souleva et une expression d'horreur passa sur son visage. Le dos de son amour était parsemé de marque de fouet. Qui avait osé lui faire ça ? L'horreur fit place à la vengeance dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il avait déjà perdu Gaara, il ne perdrait pas Naruto. Il ne permettrait pas qu'on le touche, qu'on lui fasse du mal. Celui qui avait fait ça allait souffrir. Il allait connaître un sort horrible. Sasuke se le promit.

Doucement le blond émergea de son sommeil. Il ne sentait plus le brun. Il tourna alors la tête rapidement et vit que son ange noir était en fait juste derrière lui. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Il se releva, avec une grimace de douleur à cause de son dos endoloris. Il se retrouva alors assit sur le lit, en face du brun. Il attira alors ce dernier contre lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Sasuke passa ses bras autour de la taille de Naruto. Il le souleva pour que ce dernier atterrisse sur ses genoux.. Il le serra contre lui, comme un petit enfant. Les deux amoureux restèrent un petit moment ainsi. Profitant de la chaleur de l'autre. Du contact de son corps. Le silence régnait alors dans la petite cellule. Aucun bruit ne leur parvenait. Pourtant à l'extérieur, le silence n'était pas présent. En effet les jeunes garçons étaient réunis dans la cours. Ils avaient le droit à un sermon. On leur expliquer que tout contact avec un autre garçon était répugnant et que sil ils étaient pris ils risquaient d'avoir de gros ennuis. Peut être que si les deux garçons avaient eu droit à ça ils auraient étaient plus discret. Mais c'était trop tard. En cet instant de toute façon ils n'avaient pas de regrets. Ils profitaient juste d'un moment unique. Mais bientôt le blond brisa le silence.

«- Sasuke… Tout est de ma faute ! Je ne voulais pas qu'on te fasse de mal !! Je.. je m'en veux tellement !

-Naruto, tu n'y es pour rien ! »

Sasuke venait de poser un doigt sur la bouche de Naruto pour lui faire signe de se taire. Des larmes perlaient sur les joues du blond. Et elles furent bientôt accompagnées par celles du brun. Deux âmes avaient étés brisés. Deux anges avaient été déchus. Mais les fautifs ne s'en sortiraient pas ainsi. Car après les larmes venait la vengeance. Aucun des deux jeunes homme n'informaient l'autre des ses intentions. S'ils savaient qu'il avaient els même idées, peut être empêcheraient ils l'autre d'accomplir ce qu'il voulait faire. Chacun pensait à l'autre. Bientôt leurs larmes cessèrent. Naruto se décolla du torse de Sasuke et planta son regard dans celui de son amour. Soudain des bruits de pas vinrent troubler le silence. Instinctivement les deux garçons se séparèrent. Chacun à une extrémité du lit. Deux surveillants entrèrent alors dans la pièce. Un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Ils s'approchèrent des deux jeunes garçons apeurés. L'un deux éclata de rire. Le regard de Sasuke devint alors noir. Le second surveillant l'attrapa alors par le col et la plaqua violement contre le mur. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Le surveillant déclara alors d'une voix moqueuse.

« Tu faisais moins le malin avec le directeur hein ?! Arrête de nous mentir au sais que tu as pris ton pied ! Il avait plus d'expérience que ton petit blondinet ! Sale pute ! »

Le surveillant laissa alors Sasuke tomba violement au sol. Les deux adultes se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire. Ils annoncèrent ensuite aux adolescents qu'ils reviendraient à 12h, c'est à dire dans trois heures, pour leur apporter à manger. Ils claquèrent la porte derrière eux et repartirent. Naruto se précipita alors vers Sasuke, l'air inquiet. Ce dernier venait de se relever. On pouvait lire du dégoût sur son visage. Un flot d'images lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et finirent par céder. Il prit son visage entre ses mains. Naruto s'agenouilla doucement près de son ange noir. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Sasuke releva la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais le brun fuit immédiatement. Il n'avait pas la force d'affronter le regard de son ange blond. Mais Naruto insista. Il attrapa son menton et la force à le regarder. Sasuke se mit alors à trembler. Il voulait fuir. Il ne voulait plus affronter la réalité. C'était lui qui avait dit au blond qu'il fallait tenir, ais là c'était lui qui était en difficulté. C'était lui qui était incapable d'affronter la dure réalité des choses. Enfin ses lèvres s'entrouvrir. Sa voix était mal assurée et tremblotante.

«- Naruto, je suis sal, il m'a souillé… Je

-Arrête ! Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ! Arrête de te torturer l'esprit, d'avoir des remords, c'est lui qui devrait en avoir ! C'est un monstre, ce qu'il t'a fait est horrible amis je vais t'aider à oublier !! Il ne te touchera plus c'est promis ! »

Pour appuyer ses paroles le blond serra Sasuke contre lui. L'entourant de ses bras comme pour le protéger. Lui créant une sorte de coquille impénétrable. Que personne ne pourrait violer, où personne ne pourrait rentrer. C'était leur intimité, ils allaient se construire quelque chose rien qu'a eux.

Les heures suivantes se passèrent normalement. Aucun des deux garçons ne reparlaient de ce qu'il c'était passé. Ils étaient tout les deux assis sur le lit et discutait comme des enfants. De temps en temps Sasuke avait des absences. Des moments où il replongeait dans son mutisme intérieur. Mais dans ces cas là Naruto faisait tout pour détendre l'atmosphère. Avec une blague débile ou un simple baiser. Puis vint midi. Des bruits de pas se firent de nouveau entendre. Les deux adolescents se turent. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Mais cette fois trois silhouettes apparurent dans l'encadrement. Une voix grave se fit entendre. On pouvait percevoir une sorte de sadisme dedans.

« Alors les deux tourtereaux, je peux me joindre à la fête !! »

A ces mots le sang de Sasuke se glaça. Naruto jeta un regard apeuré vers son ange noir.

Voilà !! La suite au prochain chapitre !! Des propositions à me faire, des remarques ??


	6. Chapter 6

Deux des silhouettes qui se trouvaient dans l'encadrement de la porte disparurent et la troisième sorti enfin de l'ombre, ferma la porte de la cellule derrière elle. Un homme de grande taille, possédant des cheveux noirs et cours, des yeux d'un vert émeraude et un visage aux traits fins apparut alors. En d'autres circonstance Naruto l'aurait peut être trouvé beau mais vu la tête que tirait son ange noir il n'eut pas de difficulté à deviner de qui il s'agissait. Cet homme en apparence doux et calme n'était en fait que le directeur de cet établissement, un homme dont le cœur était noirci par le sadisme. Sasuke sentit alors son cœur s'emballer, tout défiler à une allure phénoménale dans sa tête mais par-dessus tout il avait peur, il était totalement terrorisé, ses jambes tremblaient. Il essayait désespérément de le cacher, ne voulant montrer aussi facilement ses faiblesses à la personne qui lui avait fait tant de mal mais il se demandait bien à quoi cela pouvait servir car il avait beau s'acharner il n'y arrivait pas. Le directeur s'approcha alors doucement de lui mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste envers l'adolescent apeuré, le blond bondit sur lui, il lui donna de violents coups, se déchaînant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour le faire souffrir. La haine était largement visible sur son visage, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que cette personne paye ce qu'elle avait fait à celui qu'il aimait. Peut importe la douleur, oui son corps était encore endolori par les coups de fouets mais ce n'était pas important pour lui, il voulait se venger. Seulement c'était sans compter sur la force du proviseur qui l'envoya tout simplement valser, contre le mur qui se trouvait en face. Sa voix glaciale s'éleva alors dans les airs. Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres et il n'avait rien de rassurant.

**« Je vais m'occuper de toi… apparemment tu sembles jaloux… »**

Naruto ouvrit alors de grands yeux et la panique commença à s'emparer de lui, il essaya de reculer mais il était bloqué contre le mur. L'homme s'approcha dangereusement de lui, il attrapa ses mains et les lui tint au dessus de la tête. Ainsi tout mouvement lui devait impossible, il tenta de se débattre, mais le directeur plaça alors une de ses jambes entre les siennes et appuya avec son genou sur une zone plus que sensible. Une grimace de douleur apparut alors sur le visage u blond. Ce dernier lança alors des regards vers son ange noir qui ne bougeait pas, pétrifié sur son lit. Le bourreau avait bien évidemment remarqué ce détail et il murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de l'Uzumaki, lui faisait clairement comprendre que personne ne viendrait le sauver et qu'il serait sa victime, qu'il lui appartiendrait, tout ça bien sûr sous les yeux de la personne qu'il aimait qui ne semblait d'ailleurs pas décidé à venir l'aider. Il ôta alors le T-shirt de l'adolescent et commença à s'amuser avec lui. Des larmes perlèrent alors sur le visage du blondinet qui ferma les yeux, se refusant de voir cette scène, de voir son amour rester ainsi immobile. Il comprenait qu'il avait peur mais sur le coup il lui en voulait terriblement, il avait mal, il sentait des lèvres inconnues parcourir son corps et cela le dégoûtait profondément mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait strictement rien y faire. Que la seule personne capable de le sauver restait immobile. L'étudiant cru bien vite qu'il allait finit en simple jouet sexuel pour ce vieux pervers.

Sasuke de son côté restait figé. Il revoyait les images de son propre viol, il sentait encore ses mains se balader sur lui et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas lui qui allait être abusé, c'était Naruto, celui qu'il aimait par-dessus tout et sous ses yeux en plus. Il allait rester là, à rien faire ? Attendre juste de trouver le corps meurtri de son ange, l'entendre pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps tout en se disant que s'il était intervenu rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ? Non, il ne pourrait jamais vivre avec autant de remords. Pourtant son corps refusait d'obéir, ses muscles restaient paralysés. Ses yeux se posèrent alors de nouveau sur cette scène et une force l'envahit alors. Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle le remplissait de courage et que ses membres lui obéissaient de nouveau. Le brun se leva donc rapidement de son lit, le directeur, plongé dans sa petite occupation ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de lui. L'Uchiwa lui attrapa alors le haut du crâne et lui balança violement la tête contre le mur. Ce premier choix eut pour effet de lui faire lâche le blond. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir l'ange noir recommença son opération, encore, encore et encore. Bientôt du sang se mit à couler de la tête de l'homme et son corps tomba inerte sur le sol. Le jeune homme était incapable de dire combien de fois sa tête avait touché le mur mais le bruit qu'elle avait produit en entrant en contact avec la pierre. Du sang se trouvait sur sa main droite, il ouvrit de grands yeux en le fixant et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il l'avait tué… Il lui avait ôté la vie, de sa propre main, il l'avait tué… Le brun était là, a genou sur le sol, il était totalement perdu, il n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte qu'il avait tué un homme. Naruto de son côté avait les yeux grands ouverts mais il reprit bien vite ses esprits. Il se rhabilla, trouva la clé de la cellule dans la poche du directeur. Seulement il n'y avait pas que les clés de cette pièce, mais aussi celle de tout l'établissement… Il s'approcha alors doucement de son amour et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Il comprenait son état de choc mais il savait surtout que sans lui il n'aurait pas tardé à donner du plaisir à cet être infâme. Il resta donc quelques minutes, le gardant dans ses bras puis il se leva et lui tendit la main, un sourire aux lèvres.

**« Viens, on s'en va ! »**

Sasuke attrapa sa main avec difficulté et se releva pareillement, cependant une fois sur pied, il retrouva ses esprits et le doux contact de la main de son ange dans la sienne lui fit reprendre confiance. Les deux adolescents ouvrirent alors furtivement la porte de la cellule et sortirent discrètement. Ils montèrent les marches qui les menèrent à l'étage. Une fois là haut ils se redirent dans le bureau du directeur. Tout le monde savait qu'il y avait une sortit par là. Les deux enfants ne perdirent pas de temps, les caméras allaient les repérer, il fallait faire vite sinon les surveillants allaient débarquer et s'en était finit pour eux. Ils mirent quelques minutes à trouver quelle était la bonne clé mais une fois que ce fut fait, il se ruèrent à l'extérieur, la porte donnait en réalité directement sur la rue. C'était la seule partie de ce lieu qui donnait sur la ville, enfin c'était ce que l'on faisait croire aux jeunes. La façade donnait la sensation que c'était une école comme les autres mais personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait réellement entre ses murs. Les deux petits anges se mirent à courir aussi vite que possible, ils avaient réussis à sortir de cet enfer. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment où aller mais cela n'avait aucune importance car leur calvaire était terminé, ils avaient réussis à braver cette épreuve, à deux, ensemble.

Un jeune homme de 25 ans franchit doucement la porte de l'appartement. Ses cheveux noirs ébène tombaient légèrement sur son visage. Il rentrait d'une dure journée de travail, il s'affala donc, épuisé sur son canapé. Un garçon sortit alors brutalement de la salle de bain, une simple serviette autour de la taille, il se rua sur celui qui se trouvait actuellement sur le canapé, se retrouvant allongé par dessus lui. Il l'embrassa alors avec fougue. Quand il rompit le baiser, un magnifique sourire trônait sur ses lèvres. Le brun prit alors la parole, passant tendrement sa main sur son visage.

**« Toujours aussi énergique Naru-chan… »**

**THE END !!**

_Désolé pour tout ce retard, voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu_


End file.
